You've Changed
by Zhie Hikaru
Summary: [LOVE PUZZLE SERIES]/Puzzle No.1/Kita saling mencintai untuk saling melengkapi. Bukan untuk memaksakan kehendak satu sama lain./Ingatkan Yunho untuk berterima kasih pada Pulau Jeju yang sudah ia kutuk itu./YunJae/GS-1shot


_**[LOVE PUZZLE SERIES]**_

_**Puzzle #1**_

"_**A Change**__**"**_

_**Staring at :**_

_**Yunho Jung and Jaejoong Kim**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan YME, orangtua dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita murni milik saya.**_

_**Warning: **__**Genderswitch**__**. AU. No bashing characters.**_

_**.**_

_**Fanfiction Series by Zhie Hikaru**_

_**First Story**_

_**[Oneshoot]**_

_._

_._

_._

_[Kita saling mencintai bukan untuk saling menuntut kesempurnaan. Kita saling mencintai untuk menutupi kekurangan satu sama lain dan menjadikan perasaan ini menjadi sempurna dengan jalinan kasih sayang yang dipererat oleh tali kepercayaan diantara kita berdua. Ya... begitulah cara kita saling melengkapi satu sama lain.]_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Jaejoong nampak termenung di depan meja kerjanya. Dengan tangan kiri memangku dagu sementara tangan kanannya mengetuk-ngetukkan bolpoin yang ia pegang ke atas meja. Pandangannya lurus ke depan tapi tak terarah sama sekali. Sudah hampir separuh waktu jam makan siang Jaejoong habiskan hanya dengan melamun. _Yeoja _ itu bahkan menolak tawaran Junsu —rekan kerjanya— untuk makan siang bersama. Melamun sepertinya jauh lebih menyenangkan bagi seorang Kim Jaejoong —saat ini. Bahkan sampai Junsu kembali dari kafetaria kantor pun Jaejoong masih setia melamun di kursinya. Aneh sekali. Apa yang terjadi sehingga _yeoja_ yang cukup cerewet itu bisa jadi sangat pendiam hari ini? Bahkan ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk pun tidak dihiraukan Jaejoong.

Junsu menarik kursi kerjanya yang kebetulan berdampingan dengan Jaejoong. Hingga Junsu sudah duduk disampingnya pun Jaejoong masih terus saja melamun. Junsu menghela napas. Baiklah, bukan salahnya jika ia melakukan—

"YA! KIM JAEJOONG!"

"OH TUHAN, KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

Berpasang mata yang ada di ruang editorial itu lantas menatap pada dua sosok _yeoja_ yang kini tampak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah membuat keributan di jam kerja —oke, jam istirahat sudah habis tentu saja. Junsu dan Jaejoong yang sadar menjadi pelaku pembuat keributan itu pun lantas berdiri untuk kemudian menunduk dan meminta maaf. Beruntung bos mereka tidak ada saat itu. Kalau tidak?

"_YA_! Kim Junsu, apa yang kaupikirkan, eoh? Kenapa berteriak seperti itu padaku? Kau ingin membuatku mati terkejut, begitu?"

Junsu memberenggut. "Kau terus saja melamun dan tak menghiraukanku. Jadi aku terpaksa mengejutkanmu agar kau memperhatikanku."

Jaejoong berdecak. Kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan pada ponselnya yang lagi-lagi bergetar menggila disela tumpukan berkas diatas meja. Jaejoong berdecak. _Yeoja _itu lalu beranjak dari kursinya seraya membawa gelas kopinya tadi pagi yang belum sempat ia kembalikan ke dapur kantor —karena terlalu sibuk melamun, mungkin. Sama sekali tak berniat menyentuh ponselnya. Junsu yang bingung pun lantas mengikuti Jaejoong menuju dapur kantor.

Junsu berdiri disamping Jaejoong yang sedang mengambil air dari dispenser. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong meneguk sampai setengah gelas air putihnya. Uh, entah berapa jam sudah ia belum minum sehingga saat air dingin itu mengalir ke tenggorokannya rasanya bisa senyaman ini. Ia menoleh pada Jaejoong. "_Nothing._"

Junsu memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau tahu? Seseorang selalu mengatakan padaku bahwa ketika seseorang mengatakan _nothing_ itu berarti ada _something_ yang berusaha ia tutupi."

"Sangat pintar, Junsu-_ya._" Jaejoong berucap sambil berjalan melewati Junsu untuk kembali ke meja kerjanya.

Junsu menghela napas. Gemas juga sebenarnya melihat sikap Jaejoong —sahabatnya sejak _high school_— yang selalu menutupi diri seperti ini. Sok kuat, Junsu menganggapnya begitu. Memang apa gunanya punya teman jika Jaejoong tidak mau berbagi? Junsu sadar ia tidak bisa egois dengan memaksa Jaejoong menceritakan masalah —atau apapun itu— Jaejoong padanya. Tapi bisakah Jaejoong _sedikit_ saja berbagi padanya seperti yang sering Junsu lakukan pada Jaejoong?

Junsu sangat ingin menarik tangan Jaejoong dan membawa _yeoja_ itu keluar dari kantor sekarang juga dan memaksanya bercerita. Tapi urung saat melihat Jaejoong sudah kembali _sok sibuk_ dengan naskah dan berkas-berkas lainnya diatas meja kerjanya. Junsu menghela napas. Lagi pula ini jam kerja. Akan sangat tidak profesional jika ia mengajak Jaejoong mengobrol di jam kerja. Akhirnya, wanita berusia duapuluh enam tahun itu pun memutuskan kembali ke meja kerjanya sendiri dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya juga. Mungkin setelah jam kerja selesai ia bisa _memaksa_ Jaejoong bicara.

.

.

.

Junsu hampir saja gagal mengajak Jaejoong pergi ke kafe —sekaligus dengan maksud terselubungnya agar Jaejoong mau bercerita padanya— tapi justru sebaliknya. Jaejoong sendiri yang mengajak Junsu untuk mampir ke sebuah restoran masakan Jepang dan mereka pun makan bersama. Junsu mungkin hanya minum jus dan menikmati sedikit cemilan sementara Jaejoong tengah menikmati _makan siang_nya yang sangat terlambat di jam enam sore ini. Astaga, bahkan ini sudah masuk jam makan malam. Halo~ kemana saja Jaejoong siang tadi?

Ah, iya. Tentu saja. Jaejoong tidak kemana-mana karena ia hanya bekerja dan melamun.

"Beruntung sekali kau tidak punya masalah lambung karena baru makan jam_ segini_." Ucap Junsu.

Jaejoong mendongak menatap sahabatnya dan terkekeh. Hari ini _mood_nya memang _sedikit_ buruk sehingga ia tidak bisa bersikap baik bahkan pada Junsu. Karenanya ia merasa sangat bersalah dan memutuskan untuk mentraktir Junsu makan _Sushi_ kesukaan mereka namun sayangnya _yeoja_ imut itu justru menolak dengan alasan sedang diet. Oh, baiklah. Biarkan saja Jaejoong yang menghabiskan _Sushi_nya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku. Hari ini _mood_ku benar-benar tidak baik." ujar Jaejoong setelah selesai menikmati makan siang merangkap makan malamnya tersebut.

Junsu mengangguk. Menghirup sekali lagi jusnya, kemudian menatap Jaejoong yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. "Jadi, sekarang _mood_mu sudah membaik, bukan?"

Jaejoong mengangkat bahu. "Sedikit."

Ponsel Jaejoong berdering dari balik tas jinjingnya. Ya, tadi ia sudah mengubah ponselnya dari mode _silent_ ke mode biasa. Namun _yeoja_ itu justru nampak menunjukkan raut muka _bete_-nya seperti beberapa jam yang lalu hanya karena mendengar suara _ringtone_ ponselnya.

Junsu menatap Jaejoong bingung. Ia juga baru menyadari bahwa seharian ini Jaejoong seperti mengabaikan ponselnya. Junsu tahu jelas siapa yang tengah menghubungi Jaejoong karena dering ponsel Jaejoong yang satu itu sudah khas sekali. _Ringtone _yang memang khusus dipakai Jaejoong saat _seseorang _itu menghubunginya. Seseorang yang tak lain adalah tunangannya.

Jadi, kenapa Jaejoong mengabaikan tunangannya?

Junsu menatap Jaejoong prihatin. "Kau ada masalah dengan Yunho, Jaejoong_ie_?"

Jaejoong tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Junsu. _Yeoja_ berusia duapuluh tujuh tahun itu lantas mengambil ponselnya. Membuka _chasing_nya untuk kemudian mencabut baterainya dan terakhir melemparkan kembali ponselnya itu ke dalam tas. Junsu ternganga melihatnya. Jaejoong menghela napas.

"Ya, Junsu-_ya_. Aku ada masalah dengan Yunho. Sangat bermasalah."

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah menjalin hubungan cukup lama. Terhitung sejak masa kuliah hingga sekarang memasuki tahun ke enam mereka bersama. Sudah sangat cukup untuk mereka mengenal satu sama lain, bukan? Sehingga sangat wajar jika kemudian keduanya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi —pernikahan. Mereka bahkan baru bertunangan dua bulan yang lalu dan rencananya akan melangsungkan pernikahan pertengahan musim semi nanti —sekitar bulan April. Apalagi Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah sama-sama memiliki pekerjaan. Jaejoong sebagai seorang editorial di perusahaan yang cukup besar. Sementara Yunho tengah merintis usahanya sendiri —meski masih merupakan cabang dari perusahaan keluarganya— namun cukup membuktikan bahwa keduanya sudah cukup mapan untuk membangun kehidupan rumah tangga. Apalagi selama ini hubungan mereka selalu baik-baik saja dalam artian tidak pernah ada masalah serius yang membuat keduanya bertengkar hebat —karena bertengkar kecil tentu saja merupakan hal yang wajar dalam sebuah hubungan. Jaejoong yang dewasa dan Yunho yang perfeksionis. Terdengar seperti perpaduan yang kaku namun begitulah mereka. Yang jelas mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain.

Namun akhir-akhir ini Jaejoong merasakan adanya perubahan dalam hubungan mereka. Tidak, lebih tepatnya Yunho yang berubah. Lelaki itu jadi terkesan lebih... posesif. Awalnya Jaejoong merasa biasa saja dengan sikap Yunho yang demikian. Ia juga maklum saja jika selama ini Yunho jarang menghubunginya lebih dulu karena Jaejoong mengerti bahwa Yunho jauh lebih sibuk dibandingkan dirinya. Jadi, saat Yunho tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sosok yang _sangat perhatian_, Jaejoong merasa _aneh_.

Mungkin wajar jika Yunho mengiriminya pesan atau menelpon di jam makan siang untuk menanyakan apakah Jaejoong sudah makan atau belum. Karena jujur saja hal itu juga sering Jaejoong lakukan pada Yunho. Tapi Jaejoong mulai merasa ada yang salah sejak Yunho terus-terusan mengiriminya pesan bahkan saat bukan jam makan siang. Intensitas berkirim pesan mereka jadi semakin meningkat akhir-akhir ini. Jika biasanya Yunho mengiriminya pesan hanya dua atau tiga kali sehari, tapi sekarang? Bahkan bisa dipastikan dua atau tiga jam sekali Yunho akan mengirimi pesan pada Jaejoong. Isinya macam-macam. Tapi yang paling sering Jaejoong dapati adalah pertanyaan _'sedang dimana? _dan_ bersama siapa?'_.

Bukan apa hanya saja hal tersebut lama-lama membuat Jaejoong risih juga. Bayangkan saja, satu waktu saat ia sedang rapat yang cukup alot bersama rekan setimnya tapi ponselnya terus saja bergetar tanpa henti. Entah itu panggilan masuk atau pesan singkat yang pelakunya sama yaitu Yunho. Jaejoong bahkan sampai disuruh Ketua Tim untuk keluar ruangan dan menerima telpon tersebut agar tidak menggangu rapat. Dan apa yang Jaejoong dapati? Yunho hanya ingin bertanya apakah Jaejoong sudah makan atau belum? Demi Tuhan, saat itu sudah jam empat sore dan jam makan siang sudah berlalu sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Jaejoong menggeram kesal namun masih ia tahan.

Ponsel hanyalah salah satu media yang membuat Jaejoong merasa seperti _tawanan._ Bahkan dua minggu terakhir lebih parah lagi. Yunho sering berkunjung ke rumahnya —terutama setelah jam kerja selesai yang mana artinya pada malam hari. Mungkin orang tua dan adik Jaejoong tidak akan mempermasalahkannya karena toh mereka sangat mengenal Yunho yang notabeni akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka. Tapi masalahnya Jaejoong butuh istirahat. Yunho memang tidak bisa menjemput maupun mengantar Jaejoong setiap _yeoja_nya itu pergi bekerja —lagipula Jaejoong memakai mobilnya sendiri. Itu pula yang menjadi alasan Yunho setiap kali datang ke rumah Jaejoong selepas ia pulang kerja. Jaejoong senang tapi kesal juga. Bisa saja ia meninggalkan Yunho sendiri di ruang tamu sementara ia tidur dengan nyenyak di kamarnya tapi ia tidak akan setega itu pada calon suaminya sendiri. Lagi pula Yunho datang ke rumahnya padahal lelaki itu baru selesai bekerja. Alhasil, mereka jadi terlihat seperti suami istri saja —karena Jaejoong _hampir_ setiap hari mendapati Yunho bertamu ke rumahnya bahkan Jaejoong sampai membuatkan makan malam untuk tunangan tercintanya itu. Sedangkan orangtua Jaejoong hanya tersenyum-senyum saja melihat kelakuan Yunho. Tentu saja, apa yang mereka pikirkan jauh berbeda dengan apa yang Jaejoong pikirkan.

Bahkan yang ekstrim lagi, seminggu belakangan ini Jaejoong sering mendapati pengantar paket berkunjung setiap pagi ke rumahnya sebelum Jaejoong berangkat kerja. Mulai dari bunga, boneka, gaun, sepatu, tas, bahkan sampai kue kesukaan Jaejoong. Dengan nama pengirim yang selalu sama disetiap kartu ucapan yang ikut serta di dalamnya.

_Your love._

_Jung Yunho._

Tapi dari semuanya, ada satu hal yang membuat Jaejoong meringis melihat hubungannya sekarang. Yunho jadi sering mencurigainya. Bukan mencurigai yang macam-macam tapi lebih kepada dengan atau bersama siapa dan dimana Jaejoong berada. Pernah satu kali Jaejoong memberenggut karena kesal Yunho terang-terangan mengatai Jaejoong berselingkuh dengan lelaki lain padahal jelas Hankyung adalah pimpinan redaksi tempat Jaejoong bekerja —ditambah lelaki berdarah China itu adalah suami dari Heechul, rekan kerja Jaejoong. Saat itu Jaejoong merasa Yunho sudah keterlaluan menuduhnya namun kemudian Jaejoong tetap saja memaafkan Yunho karena lelaki itu meminta maaf dengan sangat ekstrim —mengancam akan langsung menemui Hankyung dan meminta maaf pada lelaki itu yang tentu saja akan dicegah Jaejoong bagaimana pun caranya—. Karena hal itu jelas sangat memalukan.

"Bukankah ia hanya ingin membuat kalian jadi semakin dekat?"

Jaejoong menyandarkan bahunya pada sandaran kursi. Satu jam sudah mereka menghabiskan waktu di restoran ini dengan Jaejoong yang menceritakan seluruh_ perasaan aneh_nya terhadap sang tunangan pada Junsu.

"Ya, awalnya aku juga berpikir begitu. Tapi semakin lama rasanya tidak seperti itu Junsu-_ya_."

Junsu mengangguk. "Iya juga, _sih._"

Dari cerita Jaejoong, Junsu bisa merasakan bagaimana _terkekang_nya sahabatnya itu. Jika memang lelaki itu ingin mendekatkan hubungannya dengan Jaejoong, sepertinya cara yang Yunho lakukan benar-benar sudah berlebihan. Hei, mereka bukan pasangan remaja yang akan melompat-lompat bahagia setiap menerima hadiah, bukan? Mereka sudah dewasa. Bahkan sebentar lagi akan segera menikah.

"Bahkan aku merasa seperti sedang diawasi setiap kali aku berjalan keluar." Keluh Jaejoong.

Junsu terkejut mendengarnya. Baru saja ia ingin angkat bicara, tiba-tiba seseorang yang sudah sangat mereka kenali muncul dari belakang Jaejoong dan langsung memeluk _yeoja_ itu erat.

"Kenapa tidak mengajakku makan bersama, Sayang?"

Jaejoong tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutannya saat Yunho tiba-tiba muncul dan memeluknya. Bahkan Junsu yang notabeni seharusnya bisa melihat kedatangan Yunho, hanya terdiam ditempatnya dan berpikir apakah mungkin Yunho berteleportase ke tempat ini hingga mereka —Junsu dan Jaejoong— tidak menyadari kedatangannya?

"Yu-Yunho-_ya_..."

Untuk kali ini saja Junsu merasa bersyukur karena kekasihnya sedang berada di luar negeri sehingga ia tidak perlu _parno_ bahwa Yoochun akan tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya seperti Yunho saat ini.

**.**

**.**

"Kau tidak mengaktifkan ponselmu —ah iya, baterainya habis," Yunho meralat ucapannya sendiri saat Jaejoong menatapnya tajam. "makanya aku langsung mencarimu saja. Aku sangat khawatir, kau tahu. Bahkan ibumu tidak tahu kau pergi kemana."

Jaejoong menghela napas. Ia terpaksa berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa baterai ponselnya habis. Tentu saja, Yunho pasti akan marah besar jika Jaejoong sampai mengatakan bahwa ia sengaja mematikan ponselnya karena bosan Yunho yang terus menghubungi. Karena itu Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum —miris— menatap kekasihnya yang sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir disampingnya. Bukankah ini sudah sangat berlebihan? Jaejoong bahkan sudah duapuluh tujuh tahun dan Yunho gelabakan mencarinya yang baru saja pulang bekerja —Yunho bilang hari ini ia pulang cepat karena perasaannya tidak enak sebab Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi—. Oh Tuhan, Jaejoong hanya bisa mengelus dada. Kenapa Yunho jadi seperti ini? Sangat berbeda dengan Yunho yang dulu.

Yunho yang dulu sangat menghargai privasi Jaejoong. Cukup dengan mengatakan bahwa ia sibuk hari ini, maka Yunho tak akan mengganggu Jaejoong kecuali _yeoja_ itu menghubungi Yunho lebih dulu. Mereka tidak akan khawatir satu sama lain karena baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho percaya bahwa mereka bisa profesional, baik dalam bekerja maupun dalam urusan hubungan mereka.

Ya, semuanya baik-baik saja dan _masih_ baik-baik saja sampai dua bulan yang lalu. Tepatnya, semenjak mereka bertunangan. Yunho berubah semenjak mereka resmi bertunangan. Dari Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong nyaman, menjadi Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong merasa tertekan. Ini masalah privasi. Bahkan Jaejoong yakin suami istri sekali pun tidak akan mengekang lebih dari ini. Terlebih Yunho sangat awas dengan rekan kerja Jaejoong yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Jaejoong mungkin masih bisa menghela napas karena sampai hari ini Yunho tidak merepotkan orang lain —misalnya menghubungi Junsu setiap apa dan kapan pun— untuk mencaritahu tentang keadaan Jaejoong. _Yeoja_ itu yakin Yunho masih berpikir untuk tidak mengganggu waktu orang lain. Jika memang demikian, bisakah Yunho juga memikirkan dirinya?

"Yunho..."

"Hm?"

Jaejoong terpaku. Bahkan hanya dengan sebuah senyum yang terukir dari bibir berbentuk hati itu sudah mampu membuat Jaejoong merasakan kupu-kupu itu kembali berterbangan di dalam perutnya —dan menggelitiknya. Membuat pipinya merona hingga panas tubuhnya serasa meningkat. _See, _bahkan setelah sekian tahun bersama perasaan kagum seperti ini tidak pernah berubah ketika Jaejoong melihat senyum dari seorang Jung Yunho. Sensasinya selalu sama seperti saat Jaejoong pertama kali jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu enam tahun yang lalu. Lelaki yang hanya lebih muda dua hari darinya itu selalu bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta, bahkan untuk kesekian kalinya yang sudah tak terhitung lagi.

Merasa heran karena Jaejoong tak kunjung bicara, Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak pada Jaejoong hanya untuk memastikan bahwa calon istrinya itu baik-baik saja. Bagaimana pun juga Yunho harus tetap fokus mengemudi saat ini. "Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, _Boo_?"

Suara Yunho berhasil menarik Jaejoong kembali ke alam sadarnya. Menatap Yunho sejenak, _yeoja_ itu kemudian menggeleng. Pun kembali menatap lurus ke depan jalan sama seperti Yunho. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Jaejoong berujar pada kekasihnya. "Akhir pekan ini, bagaimana kalau kita kencan?"

"Kencan?" Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong yang kebetulan juga tengah menatapnya. _Yeoja _itu mengangguk. Yunho pun tersenyum. "Tentu saja. Akan kuusahakan."

Ya... paling tidak Jaejoong perlu suasana yang lebih santai untuk berbicara dengan Yunho nanti.

.

.

[YunJae]

.

.

Seperti janji mereka kemarin, akhir pekan ini memang digunakan oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong untuk berkencan. Dipikir-pikir, ini adalah kencan mereka yang pertama sejak keduanya resmi bertunangan dua bulan yang lalu. Selain karena sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing, juga karena Yunho _sudah_ _sering_ datang ke rumah hingga Jaejoong menganggap bahwa kencan mereka adalah setiap hari setelah Yunho selesai bekerja. Selain jadi lebih _overprotective_, Yunho juga tidak pernah mengajak Jaejoong berkencan lagi karena memang alasan tadi —mereka sibuk bekerja dan sudah sering bertemu di rumah. Karena itu, pada kencan hari ini Jaejoong nampak sangat bersemangat. Padahal Yunho hanya mengajaknya pergi ke kebun binatang.

_Ha? Kebun binatang?_

"Aih! Yunho-_ya_, coba lihat gajah itu! _Omona~_ bukankah mereka sangat lucu?"

Yunho menggaruk belakang kepalanya seraya melihat ke sekeliling mereka. Akhir pekan memang menjadi alasan kuat mengapa kebun binatang ini ramai pengunjung —yang mana sekarang banyak pasang mata tersebut tengah menatap ke arah Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ah, lupa saja kalau suara Jaejoong itu cukup nyaring. Bahkan Jaejoong terlihat lebih heboh dibandingkan anak berumur lima tahun yang berdiri disamping Jaejoong, didampingi ibu dan ayah anak tersebut.

Oh ayolah, Jaejoong hanya terlalu _excited_ karena melihat gajah hari ini. Tentu saja karena hewan besar berbelalai panjang itu adalah hewan favoritnya. Yunho bahkan tidak mengerti dari sisi mananya hewan besar satu itu bisa Jaejoong anggap lucu?

"_Eomma,_ _ajumma_ itu kenapa?"

Entah mengapa, Jaejoong langsung menoleh ke sampingnya saat mendengar _yeoja_ kecil itu berbicara. Sementara ibu si anak kecil hanya menggeleng lantas membawa anaknya pergi setelah sebelumnya tersenyum pada Jaejoong dan sedikit menunduk. Jaejoong mem_pout_kan bibirnya lantas berbalik pada Yunho dibelakangnya yang hanya menatap bingung pada Jaejoong.

"Kita pindah." Ucap Jaejoong.

Dan Yunho hanya mengangkat bahu seraya mengikuti kemana Jaejoong berjalan.

.

.

Tak terasa hampir seharian sudah Yunho dan Jaejoong berkencan. Setengah hari mereka habiskan dengan bekeliling kebun binatang dan seterusnya mereka pergi ke taman bermain hingga berakhir dengan keduanya menikmati makan malam di restoran favorit mereka. Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berkencan, namun keduanya masih tetap bersemangat. Mungkin efek dari mereka lama tidak berkencan atau memang karena keduanya sangat ingin melepas penat setelah berkutat dengan pekerjaan. _Yang mana sajalah._

Jaejoong nampak sangat menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Yunho hari ini. Mereka makan kembang gula seperti dulu —saat masa pacaran di universitas—. Bahkan sampai berebut es krim. Tsk, benar-benar kekanakan. Tapi mereka senang.

Tapi Jaejoong juga harus sabar dan hanya bisa gigit bibir saat Yunho membawa sikap _overprotective_nya —yang sempat Jaejoong lupakan— saat seorang penjual balon —yang kebetulan sepertinya seumuran dengan mereka dan ber_gende_r laki-laki— mendekati Jaejoong dan menawarkan balon merah berbentuk hati. Jaejoong sudah senang dan akan mengambil balon itu saat Yunho tiba-tiba menariknya menjauh. Jaejoong hanya termangu bahkan setelah penjual balon itu pergi. Jaejoong tak habis pikir apa sebenarnya yang ada dalam pikiran Yunho. Demi Tuhan, itu hanya seorang penjual balon. Maksudnya, sangat tidak wajar jika Yunho sampai mengatakan bahwa, "_terima kasih atas tawarannya tapi kau tidak perlu sampai menggoda calon istriku seperti itu, kurasa."_

Jaejoong ingin mati beku rasanya. Malu. Ia sangat malu. Namun Yunho hanya cuek saja. Jaejoong hampir kehilangan _mood_ cerianya jika saja Yunho tidak membujuknya dengan es krim vanilla favorit Jaejoong. Ah, baiklah. Anggap saja Yunho terlalu sensitif atau apa. Lagi pula penjual balon tadi juga aneh. Kenapa harus berkedip pada Jaejoong segala hanya untuk menawarkan balon?

Aish.

"Kau tidak suka makanannya, Jaejoong_ie_?"

"Eh?"

Jaejoong menatap pada Yunho yang juga tengah menatapnya. Dilihatnya makanan dihadapannya dan Jaejoong baru sadar kalau ia sama sekali belum menyentuh makanan itu. Semuanya adalah makanan kesukaan Jaejoong, jadi mana mungkin Jaejoong mengatakan pada Yunho bahwa ia tidak menyukai makanan itu, bukan? Ia hanya terlalu larut dalam lamunannya. Jaejoong menggeleng. Kemudian mulai menyuapkan satu sendok makanan ke dalam mulutnya. "Ini makanan kesukaanku kalau kau lupa."

Yunho mengangkat bahu. "Tapi kau sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya tadi."

Jaejoong menguyah makanannya sampai lembut sebelum menelannya. "_See_? Aku memakannya sekarang. Jadi kau juga makanlah, _Bear_."

Yunho menurut saja apa yang Jaejoong katakan. Seterusnya, keduanya pun tampak khidmat menikmati makan malam mereka sampai selesai. Kebiasaan Jaejoong dan Yunho, mereka jarang bicara saat makan. Baik di rumah, maupun di luar.

.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Jaejoong terkesiap. Mungkin menjadi seorang penyelidik adalah kemampuan _bak detektif_ lainnya yang dimiliki oleh Yunho —selain lelaki itu dapat menebak kemana Jaejoong pergi meski Jaejoong tak memberitahunya—. Mungkin kagum akan kemampuan Yunho yang satu itu sudah biasa bagi Jaejoong, dengan tidak mengesampingkan perasaan kesal yang sekarang _yeoja_ itu rasakan. Mungkin perlu juga berterima kasih pada Yunho karena berkat lelaki itu Jaejoong tidak jadi lupa pada tujuan _sebenarnya_ ia mengajak Yunho berkencan hari ini.

"Kau selalu bisa menebakku. Apa sebenarnya kau juga tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan?" goda Jaejoong.

Yunho terkekeh. "Aku bukan _mind-reader_, Sayang. Karena itu kau perlu bicara dan jujur padaku."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Membayangkan bagaimana mengerikannya seandaianya Yunho bisa membaca pikirannya. Jaejoong bahkan sampai bergidik.

"_Wae? _Kau kedingingan?_"_ Padahal Jaejoong sudah memakai mantel tapi Yunho tetap saja khawatir melihat Jaejoong gemetar. Lelaki itu baru akan melepas mantelnya sendiri dengan niatan untuk memakaikannya pada Jaejoong tapi tidak jadi karena melihat Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Jaejoong. "Aku memang ingin bicara padamu." Yunho pun kembali tenang di kursinya.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak. Masih menimang apakah ia harus mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya atau tidak. Kalau boleh jujur, Jaejoong ingin mengatakan pada Yunho kalau ia merasa terganggu dengan semua perhatian Yunho yang berlebihan akhir-akhir ini. Tapi jika dipikir lagi, Jaejoong merasa kata _terganggu_ sepertinya terlalu kasar. Lalu apa? Apa yang harus Jaejoong katakan pada Yunho agar _namja_ berambut kecokelatan itu bisa mengerti tanpa merasa tersinggung oleh ucapannya.

"Yunho a-aku—

Ponsel Yunho tiba-tiba berdering kencang saat Jaejoong baru saja ingin bicara. Yunho kemudian meminta maaf pada Jaejoong dan _yeoja_ itu hanya mengangguk.

"Dari _eomma_." Ucap Yunho. Jaejoong hanya ber'_oh'_ saja mendengarnya. Mengerti bahwa itu adalah panggilan penting yang tidak mungkin bisa Yunho abaikan —dari Nyonya Jung.

"_Ne, eomma_. Aku sedang bersama Jaejoong sekarang." Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong sekilas. "Benarkah? Ah, tentu saja. Aku sangat senang. Kurasa Jaejoong_ie_ juga akan senang mendengarnya."

Jaejoong hanya menatap Yunho penasaran. Ada apa? Mengapa Yunho terlihat sangat senang? Apa yang sudah Nyonya Jung katakan pada Yunho?

"_Ne, eomma_. Baiklah, akan kusampaikan salammu pada Jaejoong. Lagi pula ia juga sudah mendengar salam _eomma_." Yunho tersenyum pada Jaejoong. "_Ne, eomma_. Baiklah aku akan memberitahunya malam ini juga."

Yunho menyimpan kembali _smartphone_nya ke dalam saku mantelnya. Lalu perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada Jaejoong.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku?" tanya Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangguk diiringi senyum menawannya. "Tapi kau saja dulu yang bicara. Kau bilang ingin mengatakan sesuatu, bukan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Tapi aku merasa apa yang akan kaukatakan jauh lebih penting. Jadi, katakan."

Yunho tahu ia tidak akan bisa melawan Jaejoong jadi ia memutuskan untuk bicara lebih dulu. Karena dalam hati Yunho membenarkan apa yang Jaejoong katakan bahwa hal yang ingin Yunho sampaikan ini sangat penting. Tentu saja, sangat penting. Untuk hubungan mereka.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena sepertinya konsep musim semi akan berganti menjadi konsep musim dingin, Sayang."

Jaejoong terdiam. Berusaha mencerna lebih dalam apa yang sudah Yunho ucapkan barusan. Tapi tetap saja rasanya ia tidak _ngeh_ dengan apa yang Yunho sampaikan. "Apa maksudnya, _Bear_?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong intens seraya meraih kedua tangan gadisnya dan menggegamnya erat. "_Eomma _bilang mereka baru saja melakukan pertemuan keluarga sekali lagi dengan kedua orang tuamu. Dan hasilnya, pernikahan kita dipercepat."

Jaejoong terbelalak. "Yu-Yunho kau... bercanda?"

Yunho menggeleng. Ia tahu Jaejoong pasti tidak akan menduganya. "Sayangnya ini bukan April Mop dan pastinya aku tidak akan bercanda untuk hal yang seserius ini, Sayang." _Namja_ itu kemudian mengecup punggung tangan Jaejoong. "Kita akan menikah dua minggu dari sekarang. Sebelum Natal."

Jaejoong serasa kehabisan napas. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa mendengar berita ini. Mungkin seharusnya ia bahagia. Tapi, entah mengapa ia hanya bisa tersenyum aneh yang sayangnya Yunho sama sekali tidak mengerti bahwa senyum itu bukanlah senyum bahagia yang sama seperti senyum lelaki itu. Senyum Jaejoong... adalah senyum yang tidak bisa didefinisikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong benar-benar tidak karuan. Baru semalam Yunho mengatakan padanya bahwa pernikahan mereka akan dipercepat—dan Jaejoong tidak bisa tenang karenanya. Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa ia seperti ini. Padahal pernikahan adalah hal yang sudah ia —dan Yunho— impikan sejak bertahun lalu. Tapi mengapa sejak kabar —yang seharusnya— menggembirakan tentang pernikahan mereka yang akan segera dipercepat, Jaejoong justru merasa tidak... siap? Bahkan Jaejoong sampai tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Alhasil pagi ini ia bangun sedikit kesiangan. Padahal ia harus berangkat kerja jam delapan pagi dan hanya tersisa limabelas menit lagi. Namun Jaejoong harus kembali dikejutkan dengan kedatangan calon ibu mertuanya di pagi hari ini dengan membawa kabar mengejutkan lainnya bahwa Jaejoong harus pergi untuk melakukan _fitting_ gaun pernikahan. Bahkan Jaejoong harus terkejut untuk kedua kalinya di pagi ini setelah mendapat telpon dari Junsu yang mengatakan kaget mendengar kabar Jaejoong akan mengambil cuti sampai sebulan ke depan setelah melihat Yunho sendiri yang datang ke kantor redaksi mereka pagi ini.

Jaejoong memijit pertengahan keningnya. Astaga, bisakah semuanya tidak mendadak seperti ini? Paling tidak, bisakah salah satu dari mereka —terutama Yunho— berbicara dulu padanya sebelum mengambil keputusan?

.

_Yeoja_ cantik itu lantas mendudukkan dirinya ke atas sofa empuk disalah satu ruang di butik tempat ia memesan gaun pernikahan. Kepalanya sakit. Benar-benar sakit. Semakin sakit saat memikirkan sikap Yunho dan juga kedua orangtua mereka. Tidakkah satu pun dari mereka yang menghargai dirinya? Jaejoong juga punya hak untuk menentukan. Jadi seharusnya mereka mendiskusikan dulu sebelum mengambil keputusan seperti ini.

Nyonya Jung menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengambil duduk disamping calon menantunya. "Ada apa? Apa kau sakit, Sayang?"

Jaejoong menggeleng dan berusaha tersenyum. "Tidak, _eommonim_. Aku baik-baik saja." Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya. Pukul sepuluh pagi. Masih ada cukup banyak waktu jika ia ingin ke kantor hari ini dan menemui atasannya untuk meminta maaf sekaligus meminta cuti secara langsung —secara personal, bukan melalui calon suaminya. Aish, Jaejoong jadi merasa sangat tidak profesional dalam bekerja.

Nyonya Jung memperhatikan sikap Jaejoong. "Kau ada janji, Sayang?"

Jaejoong menoleh pada calon mertuanya dan tersenyum —kali ini senyum yang tulus. "_Ne, eommonim._ Aku merasa perlu menemui atasanku untuk meminta cuti secara langsung. Rasanya sangat tidak sopan jika harus Yunho yang memintakan izin."

Nyonya Jung terkekeh. Membuat Jaejoong menatap calon mertuanya bingung.

"Kau jelas tidak perlu melakukannya, Sayang." Nyonya Jung mengusap lembut puncak kepala Jaejoong. "Yunho baru saja menelpon tadi dan _eomma_ baru akan menyampaikan padamu bahwa kau tidak perlu lagi kembali ke kantormu. Cukup menjadi istri yang baik untuk suamimu dan biarkan Yunho yang melakukan kewajibannya untuk mencari nafkah. Kau mengerti, kan, sayang?"

Jaejoong membatu. Ia terkejut —_syok mungkin_. Ia tidak habis pikir haruskah untuk hal satu ini Yunho juga mengatur segalanya?

Jaejoong sangat sadar bahwa pekerjaannya sebagai seorang editor tidaklah sebesar penghasilan Yunho yang merupakan seorang CEO perusahaan elektronik yang cukup besar. Jaejoong sangat tahu bahwa hanya dengan menerima uang dari Yunho saja sudah bisa mencukupi keperluan hidupnya jika mereka memang benar-benar menikah. Tapi sekali lagi, _jika mereka memang benar-benar menikah!_

Tapi Jaejoong benar-benar kecewa pada Yunho. Pada ayah ibunya, bahkan pada kedua orangtua Yunho. Mereka tidak seharusnya berbuat sampai sejauh ini. Jaejoong sudah menahan diri untuk tidak protes saat mendengar pernikahannya akan dipercepat —karena sebenarnya ia juga senang mendengarnya— walau merasa ragu karena sikap posesif Yunho yang sekarang.

Namun kali ini Jaejoong sangat yakin untuk mempertimbangkan lagi keinginannya menikahi lelaki bermarga Jung itu. Karena apa yang Yunho lakukan sudah tidak bisa Jaejoong tolerir lagi. Yunho sudah terlalu jauh berbuat. Padahal Jaejoong yakin bahwa Yunho sangat tahu menjadi seorang editor adalah cita-cita Jaejoong sejak dulu. Sungguh tega Yunho menghentikan Jaejoong dari mimpinya.

Jika sudah seperti ini, bahkan untuk menikah pun rasanya Jaejoong benar-benar ragu. Belum menikah saja Yunho sudah menghancurkan impian Jaejoong, bagaimana setelah mereka menikah nanti? Apakah Yunho juga hanya akan _mengurung_ Jaejoong di rumah seharian?

_Hanya menjadi istri yang baik untuk suami?_

Cih! Yunho bahkan tidak bisa menghargai Jaejoong sebagai calon istrinya, bagaimana Jaejoong mau menjadi istri yang baik untuk suami yang demikian?

Rasanya baru kali ini Jaejoong merasakan yang namanya benci pada seseorang yang justru sangat ia cintai.

'_Kau keterlaluan, Jung Yunho!'_

_._

_._

_**[YunJae]**_

_._

_._

Awalnya Jaejoong tidak ingin melakukan _hal bodoh_ macam melarikan diri dari rumah. Tapi akhirnya _yeoja_ itu benar-benar melakukannya. Jaejoong tanpa pikir panjang langsung pergi meninggalkan rumahnya di tengah malam saat semua anggota keluarganya tengah tertidur lelap. Dan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak peduli saat keesokan harinya semua orang ribut mencari keberadaannya. Ia sudah muak. Muak dengan mereka yang sama sekali tidak memikirkannya. Tidak peduli terhadap dirinya. Jaejoong merasa bahwa ia sama sekali tidak dihargai. Terlebih oleh Yunho.

Jadi disinilah Jaejoong sekarang, menikmati segarnya udara pegunungan di siang hari. Ditambah pemandangan hijau dan indahnya laut biru yang tak akan ia dapati di rumah mewahnya di Seoul sekali pun. Jeju memang pilihan yang tepat.

Yeah, mungkin tidak akan sulit bagi Yunho untuk menemukan Jaejoong di pulau ini. Tapi Jaejoong yakin, lelaki itu tidak akan berani menemuinya. Tidak, sebelum Yunho bisa mengubah sifat posesifnya yang semena-mena itu. Jaejoong yakin, surat yang ia tinggalkan akan membuat Yunho sadar bahwa apa yang sudah lelaki itu lakukan tidaklah benar. Jadi, biarkan Jaejoong menikmati _liburan_nya dan berpikir tenang. Berpikir untuk melanjutkan pernikahannya, atau...

.

.

.

.

.

.

_[Aku mencintaimu, Jung Yunho. Sampai kapan pun akan selalu mencintaimu. Tapi, tidakkah kau berpikir bahwa semua yang kaulakukan sudah berlebihan padaku? Kita saling mencintai untuk saling melengkapi. Bukan untuk memaksakan kehendak satu sama lain. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa sekarang kau berubah dan menjadi sangat posesif padaku. Tapi bagiku, kau sudah keterlaluan, Bear. Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya sehingga aku harus mengatakannya agar kau mengerti, aku tidak suka! Aku tidak suka Yunho yang seperti ini; posesif, pemaksa dan bertindak sekehendakmu. Kau egois. Yunho yang kukenal tidak seperti itu. Yunho yang kucintai adalah seorang yang perhatian tapi tidak memaksa, peduli tapi tidak menyakiti. Yunho yang kucintai sangat mengerti bahwa aku mengejar impianku dengan tidak mudah dan Yunho sendiri yang membantuku. Jadi, dimana Yunhoku yang sangat kucintai itu? Dimana? Aku mohon, kembalikan Yunho yang kucintai. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Yunhoku. Yunhoku... yang tidak posesif dan egois. Aku mencintai Yunhoku... yang dulu. Jika memang Yunho yang dulu masih ada dan masih memikirkan serta menghargaiku, kumohon, kembalilah. Kembalilah seperti Yunho yang sedia kala. Aku merindukanmu. Kumohon, berubahlah.]_

Yunho memijat pelipisnya kasar. Awalnya ia berpikir Jaejoong sangatlah kekanakan dengan melarikan diri seperti ini. Tapi setelah membaca tulisan Jaejoong —yang tadi pagi diserahkan oleh Nyonya Kim padanya—, Yunho menghela napas. Matanya memanas.

**BRAK!**

Yunho menggebrak meja kerjanya dengan sangat keras. Bahkan sekretarisnya yang berada diluar ruangannya sampai terkejut mendengarnya. Tapi Yunho tak peduli.

'_Astaga, apa yang sudah kulakukan?'_

Yunho tidaklah bodoh. Ia sadar bahwa ia sekarang berubah jadi lebih posesif pada Jaejoong namun semua itu ia lakukan karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan Jaejoong. Sudah sering ia mendapati teman-temannya gagal menikah dengan kekasih yang sangat mereka cintai hanya karena mereka tidak bisa memperhatikan pasangannya dengan baik. Diantaranya banyak yang bercerita pada Yunho bahwa mereka harus putus ditengah jalan karena si _yeoja_ mengatakan bosan pada kekasihnya dan kemudian berselingkuh. Atau yang lain, ketika salah seorang rekan kerja Yunho menceritakan tentang kegagalan rumah tangganya yang bahkan baru seumur jagung karena keduanya sama-sama sibuk bekerja. Alhasil, Yunho jadi parno sendiri membayangkan bagaimana jika suatu saat semua hal itu terjadi pada hubungannya dan Jaejoong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sama-sama bekerja, sama-sama sibuk dan jarang bisa pergi bersama. Apalagi semenjak Yunho harus mengurus perusahaannya sendiri yang telah berhasil ia kembangkan, bahkan untuk mengajak Jaejoong berkencan satu kali sebulan saja rasanya sangat sulit. Karena itulah ia bersyukur Jaejoong sangat pengertian dan selalu setia mendukungnya.

Tapi lagi-lagi pikiran yang membuat Yunho paranoid itu bermunculan di kepalanya.

Bagaimana jika Jaejoong bosan padanya?

Bagaimana jika Jaejoong ternyata berkencan dengan lelaki lain tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho?

Dan masih banyak _bagaimana_ lainnya yang membuat Yunho ketakutan hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk melamar Jaejoong. Keduanya pun resmi bertunangan tiga bulan yang lalu. Jaejoong juga terlihat bahagia. Dan Yunho pikir semuanya bisa berjalan dengan baik mulai sekarang. Ditambah, ia akan memberikan _waktu_ _ekstra_ untuk sang calon istri agar kiranya Jaejoong tidak bosan padanya. Karena itulah Yunho sering mengirimi Jaejoong pesan, menelponnya, berkunjung ke kediaman Kim meski ia lelah karena baru saja pulang bekerja. Juga dengan memberikan kejutan-kejutan setiap harinya denga mengirim berbagai hadiah setiap pagi. Yunho sangat yakin bahwa Jaejoong bisa mengerti semua itu Yunho lalukan karena ia sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Ya... Yunho yakin Jaejoong akan mengerti.

_Tapi nyatanya tidak!_

Yunho salah. Bukan Jaejoong yang tidak mengerti melainkan dirinya sendiri yang tidak menyadari bahwa sikapnya justru jauh dari membuat Jaejoong _nyaman_. Gadis itu justru merasa terkekang. Yunho bahkan mengakui, semua yang Jaejoong tulis dalam suratnya adalah benar.

_Posesif, pemaksa dan bertindak sekehendak hati. _

_Egois!_

"UKH!"

Yunho menarik kasar rambutnya sendiri. Sakit, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia yakin Jaejoong jauh lebih merasa tersakiti karena semua yang telah ia perbuat pada gadisnya itu.

Dan Yunho... ia hampir menangis saat menyadari —dan menganggap betapa bodohnya dirinya karena baru menyadarinya sekarang— betapa ia sudah keterlaluan menghancurkan mimpi Jaejoong. Ya, menjadi editor adalah mimpi Jaejoong sejak dulu. Dan Yunho sudah menghancurkan mimpi itu dengan memutuskan secara sepihak dengan membuat Jaejoong berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Yunho menghentikan mimpi Jaejoong.

"Oh, Tuhan..."

Bahkan jika Jaejoong menamparnya sekalipun rasanya tidak akan sanggup menyamai betapa sakit hatinya gadis itu pada Yunho. Jelas, Jaejoong sangat kecewa padanya. Padahal Jaejoong sangat mencintai Yunho —begitu pula sebaliknya— tapi Yunho sendiri yang menghancurkannya.

Dalam semua kekalutannya ini, Yunho pun hanya bisa berharap bahwa Jaejoong masih mau membuka hatinya dan memberi kesempatan pada Yunho untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

Ya. Yunho akan berubah. Yunho berjanji tidak akan ada lagi Yunho yang posesif dan egois. Ia akan berubah. Kembali menjadi Yunho yang Jaejoong cintai.

_Kembali menjadi Yunho yang dulu._

**.**

**.**

**[YunJae]**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong membuka jendela besar di kamarnya. Menikmati semilir angin pagi di Pulau Jeju yang selalu menyegarkan. Jaejoong sangat menikmati kesendiriannya di pulau ini. Sepi. Tenang. Damai. Meski ia tidak bisa membohongi hati kecilnya, namun Jaejoong tetap meyakinkan dirinya untuk tetap berada disini sampai Yunho benar-benar berubah. Bohong jika ia tidak merindukan lelaki itu, karena bagaimana pun juga Yunho lah yang mengisi enam tahun suka dan dukanya Jaejoong selama ini. Bahkan sampai hari ini, jika bukan karena Yunho maka Jaejoong juga tidak akan berada disini. Karena itulah, meski ia merasa kecewa, tapi disisi lain Jaejoong tetap berterima kasih pada Yunho. Karena hanya lelaki itu, yang bisa memberikan suka dan duka yang selalu berkesan di hatinya.

"Selamat pagi, Jung Yunho."

.

.

.

"Selamat malam, Kim Jaejoong."

Yunho terkekeh sendiri mendengar ucapannya yang tentu saja tidak akan bisa didengar oleh Jaejoong. Mereka sedang berada pada ruang dan waktu yang berbeda jadi mana mungkin Jaejoong bisa mendengarnya. _Hanya saja Yunho tidak tahu bahwa ikatan batin mereka sebenarnya terlalu kuat._

Ya, setelah kejadian _kabur_nya Jaejoong dari rumah dengan hanya meninggalkan surat untuk Yunho. Awalnya Yunho berusaha keras untuk menemukan Jaejoong dan berniat untuk membawa pulang kembali _yeoja_ yang sangat dicintainya itu. Tapi kemudian yang ia lakukan justru sebaliknya. Yunho sudah tahu bahwa Jaejoong pegi ke Pulau Jeju karena _yeoja _itu sendiri yang memberitahunya. Tapi kemudian, Yunho sadar bahwa menarik pulang Jaejoong bukanlah hal yang _yeoja_ bermata_ doe_ itu inginkan. Jaejoong hanya sedang mengujinya. Ingin membuktikan apakah lelaki itu benar-benar bisa berubah atau tidak —mungkin kata _berubah_ tidak cukup tepat karena yang Jaejoong inginkan adalah Yunho _kembali_ seperti dulu. Karena itu, Yunho memilih membiarkan Jaejoong menenangkan diri dalam _pelarian _gadis itu sendiri. Sementara Yunho?

Ah, disinilah sulung bermarga Jung itu menghabiskan waktunya. Menikmati indahnya kota Paris yang —katanya— penuh cinta. Mungkin Yunho bisa merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya jika saja Jaejoong ada disampingnya saat ini. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Dalam keadaan begini, anggap saja mereka sedang _berlibur _ meski harus terpisah tempat dan waktu.

Karena Yunho yakin Jaejoong tengah menikmati liburannya, maka _namja_ itu juga memutuskan untuk menikmati liburannya. Karena setelah ini, ia tidak akan tahu apakah ia masih bisa tidur nyenyak seperti ini atau—

—tidak, jika Jaejoong tidak menerimanya kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[YunJae]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho terus meremas tuksedonya tanpa peduli jika setelan mahal yang sudah rapi itu akan berantakan jika ia terus melakukan tingkah konyolnya sejak berjam-jam yang lalu itu. Bahkan Jung Changmin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan kakak semata wayangnya itu. Yah, paling tidak Changmin masih bisa tenang karena Yunho tidak bertingkah jauh lebih autis lagi dibandingkan _merusak _tatanan jas pengantinnya sendiri. Changmin juga tahu sendiri alasan Yunho gelisah seperti itu tak lain adalah karena sang calon pengantin wanita yang tak kunjung datang. Lebih parahnya lagi, Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa ia masih berada di Pulau Jeju terkutuk itu padahal satu jam lagi adalah prosesi pemberkatan pernikahan mereka.

Yunho sudah hampir putus asa karena kelakuan Jaejoong. Gadis itu hanya berkata bahwa ia masih berusaha berpikir untuk melanjutkan pernikahan atau tidak. Meski Yunho sudah mengatakan pada Jaejoong bahwa ia sudah _sadar_ dan berjanji tidak akan bersikap egois lagi padanya, tapi gadis itu tetap saja mempermainkannya dengan mengatakan ia masih punya waktu paling tidak satu jam lagi sebelum pemberkatan dilakukan.

_Gila!_ Yunho bisa gila jika Jaejoong tidak juga datang ke gereja saat ini juga! Bahkan jarak dari Jeju ke Seoul saja sudah membutuhkan waktu satu jam. Tapi gadis itu tetap keras kepala. Ya, mungkin saja Jaejoong ingin melihat Yunho mati bunuh diri dengan melemparkan dirinya dari lantai tiga gereja. Mungkin tidak langsung mati tapi sudah pasti Yunho akan mengalami patah tulang dibeberapa tempat atau juga mengalami gegar otak. Nah, mungkin jika Yunho cacat dan gegar otak maka Jaejoong akan merasa kasihan dan mau datang ke gereja sekarang juga. Atau bisa jadi Jaejoong bersedia punya suami yang cacat dan amnesia?

"Apa kau benar-benar sudah gila, _hyung_?"

Yunho menoleh pada sang adik yang menatap bingung padanya.

Bagaimana pun juga, orang yang melihat pasti akan menganggap Yunho sebagai pengantin pria yang gila —karena depresi menunggu kedatangan mempelai wanitanya yang sepertinya sama gilanya dengan sang mempelai pria—. Changmin bahkan sampai bergidik melihat sikap ajaib sang kakak yang terus bergumam dan bahkan cekikikan sendiri.

'_Tuhan, semoga Kau jauhkan aku dari hal-hal yang seperti kakakku. Amin.'_

.

.

.

Limabelas menit lagi. Pendeta bahkan sudah datang, begitu pula seluruh undangan. Tapi Jaejoong justru sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehadirannya. Tuan Kim —selaku ayah Jaejoong— merasa sangat kecewa dengan sikap Jaejoong yang demikian hingga kemudian berniat mengutus anak buahnya untuk menjemput Jaejoong namun lagi-lagi Yunho menahannya dengan alasan yang sudah berkali-kali lelaki itu ucapkan.

"_Jaejoong akan semakin membenciku jika kalian memaksanya untuk kembali."_

Jadi, mau bagaimana lagi?

Kedua belah pihak keluarga tentu sangat kecewa dengan sikap Jaejoong. Tapi mereka juga berusaha memikirkan Yunho. Karena sedikit banyak penyebab Jaejoong melarikan diri juga salah mereka yang ikut _memprovokasi_ Yunho untuk _mengekang_ Jaejoong. Bahkan yang pertama menyarankan pada Yunho untuk membuat Jaejoong berhenti bekerja adalah Nyonya Jung sendiri. Jadi, apakah mereka ingin membuat sang calon pengantin wanita semakin membenci calon pengantin pria dengan menarik paksa Jaejoong untuk datang ke gereja sekarang juga?

Tidak. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan melakukannya.

Lagipula mereka cukup percaya pada Yunho yang mengatakan dengan yakin bahwa Jaejoong pasti akan datang. Ia yakin _yeoja_ itu sangat mencintainya —dan tidak akan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Karena itulah, meski dengan risiko sakit hati dan tentu saja malu dihadapan para tamu, Yunho tetap menaiki altar. —Masih— Menanti kedatangan Jaejoong yang sangat ia harapkan. Yunho pasrah. Begitu juga kedua keluarga —ayah Jaejoong bahkan hanya bisa terduduk disamping sang istri, padahal seharusnya saat ini beliau sedang berdiri di ruang tunggu bersama sang puteri—. Mereka semua pasrah meski dalam satu waktu yang bersamaan mereka berusaha untuk tetap percaya pada Jaejoong.

Dan saat pendeta memanggil sang mempelai wanita untuk datang—

—pintu gereja pun terbuka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Yunho Jaejoong]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu memilih _kembali_ di detik-detik terakhir seperti itu, eum?"

Jaejoong terkekeh. Pun tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Yunho barusan. _Yeoja_ itu justru menarik lengan Yunho yang melingkar di perutnya agar lelaki itu memeluknya lebih erat lagi. Sambil menikmati pemandangan hijau bercampur biru di Pulau Jeju yang sempat menjadi pulau yang Yunho kutuk —saking bencinya karena Jaejoong memilih _bersembunyi _disini—. Dan siapa sangka sekarang mereka berdua justru berada disini. Di Pulau Jeju. Bahkan di vila yang sama dengan yang Jaejoong tinggali selama _yeoja _ itu _melarikan diri_.

"Jadi, tidak mau carita, ya?"

Yunho mencium gemas leher Jaejoong. Membuat _yeoja_ itu menggelinjang karena geli. Tapi Yunho tak peduli. Sebelum Jaejoong mau bicara, ia tidak akan berhentik mencium leher —yang merupakan titik sensitif Jaejoong— sekaligus menggelitiki perut _yeoja_ itu.

"Ba-baiklah, Jung—_ YA_! Aku akan cerita! Hahahaha, hentikan, HEI!"

Yunho memutar tubuh Jaejoong hingga kini keduanya berhadapan. Angin sore yang berhembus menerbangkan helai surai hitam Jaejoong hingga menutupi sebagian wajah cantiknya. Yunho dengan lembut meraih rambut hitam Jaejoong dan mengesampingkannya ke belakang telinga Jaejoong. "Katakan." Ucap Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk. Seraya melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Yunho—dan Yunho membalasnya dengan melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang Jaejoong.

"Ingat pesan terakhirmu sebelum kau naik ke atas altar?"

Yunho mengerutkan kening. Berusaha mengingat apa kiranya pesan yang dimaksud Jaejoong dan—

"AH! Tentu saja aku ingat."

—Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya. Lalu berjinjit sedikit untuk mengecup bibir tebal milik lelaki bernama Jung Yunho. _Suaminya._

"Jadi, hanya karena itu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan polosnya. Membuat Yunho melongo karena tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Jaejoong mengubah pemikirannya hanya karena sebuah pesan itu?

"_YA!_ Aku tahu apa yang kaupikirkan, Jung Yunho! Dan seharusnya kau bersyukur karena jika bukan karena pesanmu itu aku mungkin tidak akan berada disini bersamamu sekarang." Jaejoong memberenggut.

Yunho terkekeh lalu mencium sekilas bibir Jaejoong —impas. "_Ne,_ Jung Jaejoong. Kau bahkan tidak tahu seberapa banyak aku berterima kasih karena akhirnya aku bisa berada disini bersamamu sekarang."

Jaejoong terkekeh dengan wajahnya yang sudah sepenuhnya memerah lalu membenamkan dirinya dalam dekapan Yunho —berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang malu mendengar Yunho memanggilnya dengan _Jung Jaejoong._

Yunho pun mendekap Jaejoong erat. Seakan Jaejoong bisa saja pergi _lagi_ saat ia melonggarkan sedikit saja pelukannya—dan Yunho tidak ingin hal itu terjadi—. Cukup sudah sikap bodohnya beberapa waktu yang lalu hingga membuat Jaejoong sakit hati dan pernikahan mereka pun terancam gagal. Namun Yunho bisa bernapas lega sekarang karena nyatanya Jaejoong memang tidak akan mengecewakannya. Karena _yeoja_ dalam pelukannya ini, Kim Jaejoong, yang telah resmi berganti marga menjadi Jung Jaejoong adalah istrinya. Istri dari seorang Jung Yunho. Dimana mereka akan bersama-sama menghabiskan waktu mereka selamanya. Dengan membangun kehidupan yang baru, Yunho berjanji ia tak akan mengecewakan Jaejoong—lagi.

"_Saranghae,_ Jung Jaejoong."

"_Nado saranghae_, Jung Yunho."

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Jaejoong melirik jam dinding di apartemen Junsu. Pukul sembilan kurang lima manit. Itu artinya lima menit lagi sebelum prosesi pemberkatan pernikahan dimulai. Sementara Jaejoong masih bersikeras 'menyembunyikan' diri di apartemen Junsu. Bahkan sang empu kamar saja sudah marah-marah_—_sejak Jaejoong datang kemari_—_. Tapi Jaejoong tidak peduli. Ia sadar bahwa yang saat ini ia lakukan sangatlah kekakanakan dan tidak bertanggung jawab. Tapi Jaejoong tak mau tahu. Ia hanya ingin 'membalas dendam' pada Yunho. Ya, paling tidak membuat lelaki itu mendapat sedikit 'serangan jantung' tidak ada salahnya _—_walau ia sadar tidak hanya Yunho yang akan terkena serangan jantung akibat ulahnya tersebut— tapi Jaejoong ingin keras kepala dan egois. Paling tidak sekali ini saja. Dan disaat kekeras kepalaannya itu bahkan sudah hampir menyamai kerasnya batu, Jaejoong mendapati pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh Yunho. Hanya butuh beberapa detik untuk membaca pesan tersebut hingga kemudian Jaejoong langsung menarik Junsu —dan Yoochun, kekasih Junsu— untuk berlari menuju mobil dan segera melaju menuju gereja dimana pernikahan Jaejoong akan berlangsung. Junsu bahkan tidak mendapat kesempatan untuk bertanya apapun pada Jaejoong karena kemudian Jaejoong langsung menyeretnya ke depan pintu gereja tepat saat pintu tersebut ditarik dari dalam, Jaejoong berjalan masuk dengan anggunnya—seraya memegang sebuket bunga Lily putih kesukaan Jaejoong, sementara Junsu mengikuti Jaejoong dari belakang. Jaejoong tersenyum cerah seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Yeoja itu bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas raut wajah Yunho yang masih berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Lelaki itu nampak sangat terkejut sekaligus bahagia —begitu pula seluruh keluarga._

_Tuan Kim kemudian berdiri tepat disebelah kanan Jaejoong. Meraih tangan mungil puteri tercintanya yang terbungkus sarung tangan berbahan sutera —oh, puteri kesayangannya yang sudah membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung jika saja Jaejoong tidak datang ke pernikahannya ini—. Lalu menyerahkan tangan Jaejoong pada Yunho yang juga sudah mengulurkan tangannya sendiri. Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong sama-sama menatap haru pada kedua tangan mereka yang kini bertautan satu sama lain. Sebentar lagi, Jaejoong akan resmi menjadi 'milik' Yunho. Dan Yunho tidak akan bisa menutupi betapa bahagianya ia sekarang melihat Jaejoong yang kini berdiri dengan sangat cantik disampingnya._

"_Aku bersedia." Ucap mempelai lelaki._

"_Aku bersedia." Ucap mempelai wanita._

_Kedua mempelai itu pun saling menatap dalam satu sama lain. Sebelum menautkan bibir mereka dihadapan Tuhan... sebagai simbol bahwa kehidupan mereka akan menjadi satu mulai dari detik ini hingga akhir napas mereka nanti._

"_Aku mencintaimu, Jung Jaejoong."_

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Jung Yunho."_

.

.

.

**[**_**fin]**_

**.**

.

**A/N:**

Hola~ saya datang lagi dengan _fanfic_ baru yang rencananya akan saya bikin *liriktema* ber_series_. Ehehe... jika sesuai dengan rencana, maka _**Love Puzzle Series**_ akan dilanjutkan dengan _fanfics_ lainnya dengan _cast_ dan cerita yang pastinya berbeda. —dan untuk **Puzzle #1** ini saya putuskan untuk membuat YunJae terlebih dulu. Hehehe...

**.**

_1 Message Recieved_

_[From: Yunho Bear]_

_Baiklah Kim Jaejoong, jika kau tetap bersikeras tidak datang, maka aku akan mengutuk Pulau Jeju laknat itu dan akan membatalkan reservasi bulan madu kita disana._

.

Yunho tak pernah berhenti tertawa hanya setiap kali ia membaca ulang pesan yang ia kirim pada Jaejoong di hari pernikahan mereka yang _menggemparkan_ beberapa tahun lalu —bahkan Yunho masih setia menyimpan pesan penuh kenangan itu sampai saat ini. Yunho juga tak lupa berterimakasih pada Pulau Jeju yang sudah turut mensukseskan pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong hingga akhirnya mereka mendapatkan anugerah Tuhan yang sangat indah.

"_Papa aneh deh, Ma. Senyum-senyum sendili kayak gitu."_

Dan Jaejoong hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan putera tersayangnya yang mereka beri nama Jung Jae Ji.

Ah, hidup memang penuh kejutan.

.

.

.

_Sign,_

_Zhie Hikaru_


End file.
